epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Genghis Khan
Genghis Khan battled the Easter Bunny in Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny. He also made a cameo appearance in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD and Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on all occasions. Information on the rapper Genghis Khan was born c. 1162, under the name of Temüjin. He was the founder and emperor of the Mongol Empire. He led invasions and raids into neighboring areas, like the Western Xia and Jin Dynasties. These attacks often resulted in mass slaughter of people, which gave him a fearsome reputation. His campaigns resulted in the death of around 40 million people and the expansion of the largest empire of his time period. Under his rule, Mongolia became one of the most powerful empires in the world. Khan plays a relatively minor role in Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. While he was being surrounded by concubines in his own time period, Bill and Ted appear and bait him into the time booth using an old-school Hostess Twinkies cake. They recruit him to pass their history project by showing off his adept fighting skill. He was portrayed by Al Leong in the film. ERBoH Bio I am the great founder and leader of the Mongol Empire! In my late teens, I united the nomadic tribes across northeast Asia and under my leadership, we conquered most of Eurasia! I am the founding father of Mongolia. Yes, I killed at least forty million people, but I also promoted religious tolerance in my empire, adopted a writing system and unified the tribes! According to custom, I was buried with no markings, probably so no one could dig up my body for revenge. But just to be sure no one knew where I was buried, my funeral escort killed everyone who crossed their path while taking me to my final resting place. Bad ass, indeed. During my lifetime I reigned from the Caspian Sea to the Sea of Japan! I spread my seed to so many women that eight percent of the men in Asia come from me! I am feared, I am loathed, I am worshiped and if you are Asian, I am your father! I AM GENGHIS KHAN! Appearance in the rap battle (cameo) 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD:' Khan appears during EpicLLOYD's first verse when he says the line, "But for now, just stick to editing that gay-ass Monday Show!" 'Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted:' Khan, alongside Abe Lincoln, Joan of Arc, and Ludwig van Beethoven, appeared briefly at the end of Bill & Ted's first verse, during the line, "Or you'll discover your Corps most triumphantly stomped!" Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Ha, ha, ha, come on! Your bunny ass about to feel the wrath of Khan! Silly rabbit, you'll need more than luck! You've got two giant ears but can’t hear that you suck! I drive a Mongol horde; your army is weak! What? You going to attack me with a posse of peeps? I'll bite off your tail and punch your teeth down your throat, Then butcher your family and make a new coat! 'Verse 2:' From Poland to Korea, I ravaged the land! Now my DNA's in dudes from New York to Japan! Ha! Easter my ass, you're not in the Bible! You're a fluffy bitch mascot from Hallmark in denial! Trivia *Khan is the third dictator to appear in a battle. *His name was mispelled as "Genghis Kahn" in the viewer poll on the Epic Rap Battles of History Website and the description of Behind the Scenes for the battle. *He is the first rapper to be portrayed by an actor who is different from his race. Gallery Genghis Khan Behind The Scenes Uploaded By Lloyd.jpeg|A Genghis Khan picture uploaded by Lloyd Bill & Ted and Cameo Unused.png|Bill & Ted with all historical characters, including Khan, and Rufus in a scrapped scene Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:EpicLLOYD